EST 4 Life (song)
EST 4 Life is a song by Machine Gun Kelly, released on August 13, 2012. In his sixth mixtape, EST 4 Life, it also appeared in his EP Half Naked & Almost Famous. Lyrics Machine Gun Kelly Let's bring some reality to it And the whole gang's in here Yeah, bitch (bitch) 1: Machine Gun Kelly & Dubo Ok, EST for life (Whoop) 40 muthafuckin days, I hustled 40 nights (Let's get it!) I got 40 deep behind me, ain't a muthafucker nice 40 Swishas, 40 bitches, went from mothafuckin rice Dubo Shut it down, EST we shut it down All them bitches know what's up, EST we run it now And if you think that I'm lying, better go ask somebody I'm just one out of a million, 'Laced Up' tatted, riding shotty Machine Gun Kelly & (Dubo) Ok, now all I know is this hustle (All I want's that cream!) If you ain't riding then fuck you (All I got's my team, screaming) "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" Ok I do it all for my city (All I know's these streets!) Throw it up if you with me And until I rest in peace I'm screaming "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" 2: Machine Gun Kelly & Dubo Ok ok, I see they hide when we come 'round (When we come 'round) Get the fuck down I am from the city where they {*Bow*} Love that gun sound I am from the city where they ride till the sun down Where they die by this tattoo, I rep mine, so whats up now? Dubo It's that reckless generation, EST my nation Muthafuck your time you taking, you know Cleveland my location Straight shots with no chasing, fuck 'em all in they faces They were sleeping on that shit I spit so I hock spit in their faces Gun Kelly I can't take it, everybody better get in their places Me and all of mine are looking like gorillas, we fitted in all black, you would think we racist L-L-Light it up like its Vegas Sh-Sh-Shutting down all that fake shit And not a damn one of these haters show they faces They like Craigslist Dubo Dubo! (Must let it be known If you pulling up in my city, you better holla "Daddy, I'm home") Yeah, we hustle like no other No love for no sucker, 19-double-X's forever Hook Ok, now all I know is this hustle (All I want's that cream!) If you ain't riding then fuck you (All I got's my team, screaming) "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" Ok I do it all for my city (All I know's these streets!) Throw it up if you with me And until I rest in peace I'm screaming "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" "EST (What the fuck?)" DJ Xplosive These muthafuckas don't know what the fuck going on It's "EST 4 Life", know what I'm saying? We gon' ride together, get high together, and best believe we gon' die together I go by the name of "DJ Xplosive", and I'm staying for this shit Aye Kells, Dubo, Slim G fuck these hating ass niggas Either they ride with us, or they hide from us Let me know, put them L's up, lace the fuck up! Video Category:Songs Category:EST 4 Life Category:Half Naked & Almost Famous